


5sos Bromance One Shots

by ghostsinthesnow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsinthesnow/pseuds/ghostsinthesnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different one shots that I will write when I have ideas or get prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Muke.
> 
> This one's just fluff, kinda.

"Where the hell is he?" I shouted from my room. I tore it apart looking for the stuffed lion I had gotten when I was little. I couldn't sleep without him and somehow he just disappeared from my bed while I was brushing my teeth.

"Where is who?" I heard Ashton call from his own room across the hall.

"Daniel, he's gone." I took my blanket off of my bed, along with the pillows, scowling when I didn't find the small toy. I looked under the bed and even behind my nightstand. I let out a small defeated cry as I laid down on my bed. "Where is he?" I sighed.

I watched as Ashton came through the door, "Did you check everywhere?" He asked.

I sighed, "Yeah, I mean I have no idea where he could be. He was on my bed ten minutes ago."

"Oh, well I hope you find him." He said as he left the room.

I just laid there and sighed. I remembered the last time I lost him. I had to sleep with someone else because I couldn't cuddle with anything else.

"Michael?" I heard Luke's voice from my doorway.

"Hm?" I looked at him and yawned. I was tired, but I knew that no one else would sleep with me.

"Where could he be?" He asked, looking around my room, trying to spot him out in the open.

"I have no idea." I whined, pulling my pillows and blanket back onto my bed. "It doesn't matter anymore, I'm almost nineteen, I need to get used to sleeping alone, at least without a stuffed animal, I'm too old for it."

"I think it's cute," Luke said, making my eyes snap up to him. He didn't just say that, not about me. I mean, I know we would joke about liking each other and stuff, but he would never say that something I did was cute off air.

"What?"

I noticed a small blush rising on his cheeks, he wasn't usually one that blushed, but he was turning red very quickly. "N-no—I said it was cute, it's cute that you have to have Daniel to sleep with you."

"It is not," I sighed and pulled my blanket over my chest. "Don't lie to me."

He didn't say anything for a while, but when he did, I didn't understand what he said. He was looking at his feet and muttered something softly.

"What did you say?"

After a moment of probably thinking over if he should repeat it or not, he finally said it. "Do you want me to sleep with you?"

I looked at him, surprised that he would even ask me if I would like that.

"Yeah, I would like that." I said, and he walked over to the bed, turning the light off and pulling the blanket up to slide under it. I got closer to him, holding him like I would hold Daniel and closed my eyes. "Thanks."

"Anything for Mikey."


	2. Used

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another muke fic.
> 
> This one's about how Luke uses Michael because of his crush on him.

"Hey Mikey, can you carry by books for me?"

It was the same thing everyday, Luke made me do things for him all the time, and it was all because he found a note I had written. It was addressed to him, but I knew I would never have had the guts to give it to him.

And I my life would have been much better if I had never had written it.

Now he just uses me to do everything for him. Probably because he knows I'd do anything just to be close to him, but then again if I refuse he starts to blackmail me, saying that he'll tell everyone that I'm gay.

It wasn't fair, it was a totally messed up thing for him to do, but I was the one who left the note out to be seen.

I was worrying about being late again, I was warned that the next time I'm late I'd get a detention, and my parents would definitely not be happy about that.

I wanted to tell him to hurry up, but I knew he'd just get pissed and say something rude.

I sighed, but kept going down the hall.

"I'll take them now," Luke said, removing the books from my hands. "Now hurry up before you're late." He took his hand and ran it through my hair. I felt myself blush, but just nodded and turned around.

Time to make it all the way across the school in two minutes.


	3. Timed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's loosely based on the movie where the people have a timer on their wrists that tells them when they meet their soulmates, but I haven't watched that movie, so it's whatever.

I looked down at my arm, at the dim glowing numbers counted down the exact time that I was to meet my soulmate. I wondered who it would be, seeing as though there was an entire school of people travelling through the halls.

0 days 0 hours 2 minutes 45 seconds

It was almost time to meet the person who I was supposed to fall in love with and stay with forever.

I became nervous, my hands were shaking. What if it was someone who I didn't like at all? How would I ever love someone who I didn't like?

I looked at all of the long-sleeved children milling through the school. No one was allowed to see anyone else's timer, so the uniform required us to wear long sleeves, even in the summer.

I watched the time tick down, there was only a minute and a half left until I found them. I knew that mine could be either girl or boy, so that made me even more nervous, as I was more attracted to boys, but girls were cute too.

My heart felt like it could explode at any moment, I just hoped that it wouldn't happen before I met them. I'd waited my whole life to meet them, well, ever since the timer was put into my arm.

You see, when you're sixteen you make the decision of whether or not you want it in, and then on your birthday it's inserted. You can have one even if your partner doesn't, but I've been told that mine has one too, which makes it even more exciting because I know they've been waiting to meet me, too.

Fifteen seconds were remaining and I was still just in a crowd of people, getting to class, I was almost there when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Ash." I turned around to see a smiling Michael. My best friend. I looked down at the inside of my wrist. The numbers had all went to zero.

"M-Michael." I continued to stare at my wrist and watched as he took it and looked at the numbers. Why did it wait until now to tell me that Michael was my soulmate? Why couldn't it have told me a long time ago?

"It's at zero." He said, his eyes widening. He lifted his arm to look at his own, and his eyes widened even farther. "Mine is too. Ashton..."

"You're my soulmate?" I said in disbelief. I could hardly control my excitement. I was lucky to have someone I knew, let alone my best friend.

"I-I think so." A large smile flooded my face.

I was the luckiest boy in the world.


	4. Bullies and Band-Aids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter has bullying, so um, if you don't like that, don't read???
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, starstruk97 ^_^

I felt someone bump into me.

"Watch where you're going, faggot." The rude words came from the same person that had had it out for me since I came out as gay.

"Sorry Michael." I apologized and looked away, trying to avoid eye contact with the boy.

But it didn't work.

I felt his hand grab my arm before I could get out of arms length of him. I was turned towards him and shoved into a locker before I could protest. "Listen close, Ashton," He spat, pronouncing my name as if it was disgusting. "If you touch me one more time without my permission, I swear I'll—"

"You'll what?" I interrupted him. I knew I'd get beaten, but my tongue wouldn't hold itself. "I think you're just scared you'll catch the gay." I rolled my eyes and chuckled spitefully. "You couldn't possibly be that dumb, could you? Or maybe so, maybe you are dumb enough to think that you can be contaminated by my gayness. Well, listen here, it's impossible. I mean, unless you have a crush on me, but come on, Michael's too straight for that, aren't I correct?"

"Shut up!" He shouted and slapped me across the face, so hard that I could already feel the blood start to pool in my mouth from the impact. But he didn't stop there, oh no, he took me by the shirt and brought me closer to him. "If you ever hint at me turning gay for you ever again, I will be more than you bargained for." He shoved me again into the locker and pushed me to the ground, kicking me in the ribs harder than ever, and finishing by spitting in my face. As he walked away I started groaning in agony. I wanted to spit out the blood in my mouth, but I wouldn't do that on the school floor.

What was I thinking, I just got beat up in the middle of the hallway and no one bothered to help, why would I respect the ground?

I spat the red liquid from my mouth onto the floor and started walking. I didn't even care that it was the middle of the school day, no one would miss me anyway.

I was just about to open one of the doors when I heard someone behind me.

"Where are you going, Ashton?"

I turned around and spotted my friends Luke and Calum. They were the only people in the whole school who didn't pick on me for being gay. What were my parents thinking when they sent me to a Christian school?

"Away." I answered, turning back to the door.

"Ash, what is that on your lip?" Luke asked, turning me towards him again. "And you've got blood on your side. Was it Michael again?"

I looked at the ground, but nodded anyway. He pulled me by my arm, and I didn't protest, even though it hurt from where Michael grabbed me earlier.

He pulled me into the school restroom and took my shirt off. This was usual, a normal day at Norwest Christian College.

He grabbed some paper towels and soaked them in water, dabbing gently at the sore spot on my lip and my side. I wasn't bleeding much, but he still found it important to put a bandage on the spot on my side where Michael had kicked hard enough to break the skin.

"Will you make it through the day?" Luke asked me, a worried look spread across his face, but I nodded. What's the worst that could happen? Michael and I wouldn't cross paths again for the rest of the school day, and I would have him in the rest of my classes, my beautiful boyfriend.

"I guess so, but I'm only staying because I get to be with you." I said, laughing a bit.

"I'll help you to class then." He said, handing my shirt back to me and letting me put it back on before he hugged me. "I'm sorry he's such a dick." He said into my ear, keeping his head on my shoulder until I pulled away.  
"I think we should call him a vagina, dicks are good."


	5. Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

I looked in the mirror, admiring my shape in panties. I didn't wear them often, but I did like to look at myself in them, along with other lingerie.

I pulled the stockings up to my thigh and hooked them to the garters. The black lace looked great against my skin, if I did say so myself, and I admired the way my legs looked with the thigh highs.

No one was home at the moment, but I still knew better than to leave my room in them, as they were due to be back at any moment.

That didn't mean I couldn't have any fun though. I went to my bed and started to rub my legs, and felt myself get harder. I started to rub myself, and soon I was biting my lip, holding back moans. I gripped the sheets as I started going faster and felt myself growing closer.

"Hey Ashton!"I heard Calum from outside my bedroom.

I was about to tell him not to come in, but I couldn't speak before the door was open.

There was silence. His mouth opened and closed several times before he finally found something to say. "I just came in to give you this." He lifted up the bag in his hand and left it by the door as he left the room.

I couldn't finish after that, so I stood and took the stockings off, leaving the panties on under my clothes.

I went down the stairs, trying to think of ways that this conversation could be less awkward than it had to be.

"I'm sorry." I said in the doorway of the living room.

"For what?" He chuckled, looking down at the front of my jeans. "It seems like you've still got a little problem." He winked and I blushed. "Need help?"

"I-I don't know Calum." I said, but he pushed me against the wall anyway, unzipping my jeans and smiling at the fact that I still had the panties on. He looked back up at my eyes.

"Do you?"

"Yes Calum, I need help." He was making the situation worse, but he took me in his hand and started to rub, bringing me back to where I was before quickly.

"Oh god, Cal." I moaned as I felt myself grow closer to the edge.

He kept going, and soon I let go in his hand.

"Good?" He asked, licking the cum seductively off of his hand.

I couldn't speak due to my lack of breath, so I just nodded. I wouldn't mind doing it again.


	6. Cops and Robbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cashton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate cashton, but hey, some of you guys might like it

"But Luke." Calum whined, "I shot you, you're dead, you can't run away anymore."

"That's why it's a game, Cal, I have a bunch of lives left, like a cat." Luke called back, laughing as he made away with the goods. He held an action figure that was supposedly worth a lot of money.

"At least pretend that you were hurt by my gun then." He kept whining, eventually he stopped chasing him and started pouting with his arms folded across his chest because Luke wouldn't stop.

"Don't be upset, Cal." Luke said, coming back to him and handing the toy back to him. "Come on, let's restart and this time if you shoot me I'll die."

Calum smiled up at Luke and nodded, since even when they were little he was still taller. He took the hand of the younger boy who brought him to the "store" where the toy was stolen from.

Really it was just a cardboard box that Calum would sit in and wait for Luke to come by and snatch the toy.

When he did, Calum jumped up and chased after him, trying to catch up and tackle him.

"Under the law I have to shoot you if you don't stop." He warned, chasing Luke even after he went outside.

They turned corners and Luke ran into a bush.

"Haha, you can't get me in here." He laughed, and Calum went around to see if he went out of the other side. But he didn't see him, and he didn't want to go in the bush after him.

"Luke, Calum, come eat lunch." Mrs. Hemmings called from the doorway. "And Calum, your mother will be here to get you soon."

Luke emerged from the bush and followed Calum to the door, taking his hand as they walked. Calum liked holding Luke's hand, and he knew he always would.


	7. Illegal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muke, teacherxstudent, don't like, don't read.

"Hey teach." I greeted the teacher who was sitting on the desk, as I walked into the classroom, making sure to sway my hips a little more than usual as I made my way towards him.

"Did you lock the door? I cannot be caught." He said, putting his hands on my hips and bringing me closer.

"Yes, sir." I said, bringing my lips closer to his, and letting my breath hit his lips.

He took a breath in, "Good."

And with that, he met my lips with his. It never failed to bring a shock through me. Maybe it was the excitement of doing something so illegal, or just how much I really liked him, but it always did.

I deepened the kiss, and brought my hands up his sides. "I bet you look really good under this shirt." I said when the kiss was broken for a moment. I brought my fingers to the buttons of his fancy button up. The white material and my own shirt were the only things separating us.

He stopped my hands, taking them in his own. "Hey, I'm not sure about this, there's a class right in the other room." He said, pointing to the right, but I just shushed him.

"More of a challenge." I said, positioning my leg between his, and grinding it into his crotch. He gasped, shuttering at the good sensation that was probably flowing through him. "Don't moan too loudly."

"Okay," he said, taking a deep breath and closing his lips. I put my lips to his, and kept unbuttoning his shirt. He helped me get it off of him and I moved my lips down, trailing his jawline and making it down to his neck, trying to find his sweet spot. When he moaned, I knew I had found it.

"Mi-Mikey, don't leave marks." He warned as I started biting and sucking the spot.

"Oh what's the fun in that" I said, continuing to do both between each word. I didn't follow directions a lot. "You wear collared shirts, you'll be fine."

"If I get caught with hickies it's your fault."

"But I can't take the blame for it." I said, chuckling. "You're a grown adult, you could have someone else and no one would ever know."

"You're so stubborn." He scolded, but I just laughed.

"True."

I worked my thigh into his crotch again, trying to make him as hard as I could, and it was working, as he had a tent growing in his skinny jeans. He was the hottest teacher I'd ever had.

And then another thought came to me.

I'm about to fuck a teacher.

How did I get here? Sure I was the bad boy of the school, but I never would have thought that I would have sex with a teacher.

I noticed my own hard-on, and unbuttoned his jeans. He helped me get them off of him, and we started to move faster, knowing that Luke had a class in less than an hour.

I didn't worry about taking my shirt off, I didn't have the time, so I just slid my jeans off, along with my boxers.

"Lube?" I asked, and he nodded, laying back and reaching into one of his drawers. He handed me a condom and a bottle, and laid back down on the table.

I removed his boxers and brought my fingers teasingly up his thighs, opening the lube with my left hand and squirting some onto my fingers on my right. I looked into his eyes and pushed my fingers in, I watched as his face showed his discomfort, and kissed him, pulling out, and going back in with another finger. He gasped a little and I let him adjust to the two before adding a third. When I decided he was adjusted, I put the condom on, putting the lube on my dick too.

"Are you ready?" I asked, lining myself up with him, and he nodded. When I pushed in, I felt him clinch around me. "F-fuck." I muttered, "You feel so great." I said, and waited for him.

"Go." He said, and I started moving. I grabbed him and started rubbing, going at the same pace as I was going. "O-oh my god, faster." He said, and I picked up speed, trying to find a position where I would find his prostate.

I knew I did find it, because he moaned a heavenly sound, and bit his lip, keeping himself from doing it again. I kept hitting that spot and soon he was groaning, and letting out little gasps. It was so hot, and I felt myself growing closer with every sound he made. I knew he was close too, just by the way his body was moving.

"Michael, I'm so c-close." He said, biting his lip again.

I moved faster, almost as fast as I could, and he started grinding against me.

"F-fuck." I said, no one had ever done that to me, and it felt amazing.

He moaned and let go, cumming on

my hand, and breathing heavily. His climax face was the best, and he was clinching around me as he came down from his high, and I felt myself getting there. When I came I released into the condom and slowed to a stop, waiting to catch my breath before pulling out of him. I took the condom off, tied it and threw it away.

"Damn." He said, slipping his clothes back on and messing with his hair to make it less messy. "We're doing this again soon." He said, and I smiled.

"Alright." I dressed and I was out of the room as the bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I really like making one shots, I feel like I'm best at them, or at least better than writing actual stories.
> 
> What I'm saying is that I need prompts. I'll write virtually anything.


	8. Boys and Bows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muke
> 
> I have a thing for young 5sos it's kinda creepy...
> 
> I'm not a pedophile, I swear.

"Luke, everyone will make fun of you for that bow." Michael's mom reasoned, trying to get her son to take the pink ribbon out of his hair, but he refused and put his backpack on.

"No, it'll be fine." He said, walking to the door, his shoes lighting up with every step he took.

His mom bit her lip, but opened the door for him anyway. He led the way to the car. He was happy, he never saw another boy wear a bow, only the little girls in his class. He always liked them better, and he noticed that his best friend seemed to hold hands with the girls who wore pink bows in their hair, so maybe he would hold his hand too.

He just looked out the window the whole car ride. He didn't understand why some people would look at him funny and laugh. There was nothing wrong with wearing a bow, was there?

He just shrugged them off, smiling at them back and sitting forward.

When they arrived at the school his mother watched as he got out and walked to the school building, making sure that he got there safely. She didn't feel like he would be as happy as he was when he got out of school as he was while he was walking into it.

She tried to forget it, and drove off, scared that he wouldn't be as happy looking when he got out as he was going in.

*

As soon as he got into his classroom he had a couple glances at him, followed by a couple snickers.

"Luke, what's that in your hair?" Ashton teased, making a little kissy face. "The little girly has a cute little ribbon." He pulled at the bow, untying it, and dropping it to the floor. "You're a boy, you can't wear that."

Luke didn't know what to do, why couldn't he wear the bow? Sure he was a boy but he didn't understand why Ashton was being so mean to him.

"Leave him alone, Ashton." Luke heard someone's voice from behind him.

"Michael." He said, as the taller boy walked over. He bent over and picked up the pink ribbon for Luke.

"Come on." Michael pulled Luke away and to the table they were assigned to sit at. "Get away from him, he's mean."

Luke watched as Michael tied the bow on his head.

"There, just like before." He said, sitting in his seat.

"Thank you." Luke mumbled. Looking away from the boy who was only slightly older. You see, Michael failed last year, he had to repeat, so he was a year older, and apparently a way nicer than the other boys in his grade who just laughed along with Ashton.

Michael scooted his chair closer to the table and took Luke's hand.

Luke smiled, he knew the ribbon would work.

He looked at Michael, and he just smiled back. Luke didn't know if it was wrong or not, but he didn't care. He'd never seen two boys hold hands before, but he thought it felt good, and he had wanted to hold his hand for a very long time.

*

When it was story time, the two had to get out of their seats and walk to the front of the classroom where they would gather around the teacher to listen to her read from the book.

Luke looked at his hand in Michael's. he wasn't sure if he should have let go or not, but when he pulled Luke along he just followed. They didn't let go of each other hands until they were on the floor, but even then they say down close together.

"Luke, your bow is awfully cute," Mrs. Chansler commented, right before she opened the book, Charlotte's Web.

*

When it was recess the two boys went outside, and followed a teacher to the playground. There were a lot of kids from other classes there, too, but they ignored them and Michael took Luke under his favorite tree. He liked to sit there and read. Luke tried to sit with him when there weren't a lot of girls around him.

You would think that girls in the first grade were afraid of cooties.

Today there weren't any girls around. Maybe it was because he was sitting with me.

"Mikey," Luke spoke first. "Why do you hold my hand?"

Michael quickly let go. "I, um... I'm sorry, we don't have to hold hands if you don't wanna." He said, but Luke took his hand back.

"I like holding your hand." He said, smiling at the older boy. He blushed too, but he didn't know what the warmth he felt on his cheeks was.

"I like holding yours too." He said, looking at his hand. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"My uncles, they're two boys, and they like each other, a lot. They got married, that's how much they liked each other." He paused. "I like you too, Luke."

"You like me?" Luke asked, confused. He thought boys were only allowed to like girls, and girls could only like boys. He thought those were the rules.

"Yeah." Michael said, laughing a little.

"Like, how boys like girls?" He asked.

"Yeah." Michael answered. "Like boyfriends."

"Boyfriends," that word wasn't new to him, but he repeated it. He never heard of two boys liking each other. He was sure that he heard that it was wrong.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Michael asked, smiling at the younger.

"Yes." Luke said, if boyfriends meant that he could hold Michael's hand then that's all he wanted.

He had a boyfriend. He couldn't wait to tell his mom.


	9. Adopted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malum

"And this is your room, the end of the tour." Calum said, holding the hand of his new little child. One thing he wanted more than anything was a kid, and now he had a beautiful daughter.

Michael came up behind him, resting his hand on his husband's shoulder.

They watched as their daughter ran into her room. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She repeated, hugging Calum's leg, and then Michael's.

"Only the best for our little Lillie." Calum said, walking into the bedroom to show her her new toys. He hoped she'd be as happy with them as they were to have her. It was a long process to be able to bring her home, and they did everything they could to make it better for her there than it was at the children's home.

From what they knew, he never got to live anywhere else. She never had parents, except her biological parents who brought her there when she was merely a month old.

Calum pointed to her bed, to where a plush bear was sitting. "I hope you like that." He said, and Lillie nodded, taking it in her arms. It was nearly the size of the small six-year-old. 

"I love it." She said, pulling it along with her to the rest of the room. There was a full crayon box, something she never had of her own. She loved all the toys and coloring books. When she looked in the closet, the couple noticed the huge smile that spread across her face as she reached in and pulled out a tutu.

"I can be a ballerina!" She said, the smile didn't leave as she pulled it on over her clothes.

"Come here." Calum said, beckoning her over with his finger. When she did, Calum pulled her hair out of the ponytail it was already in, and put it into a right bun. "There, now you look just like a ballerina."

She gasped, and twirled around. "Thank you so much."

"Where did you learn to do that?" Michael asked Calum, laughing.

"I have a sister." He said simply. "I watched her do it a lot."

"Good thing you know how, the most I can do with hair is straighten it and spike it."

"One day I'll let you spike my hair then." She said, beaming at Michael. Michael laughed, but nodded.

"We've made dinner, are you hungry?" He asked, rubbing his stomach. "I know I am."

"Yes, let's go." She said, grabbing Michael's hand as he led her to the dining room. They had already showed her the rest of the house when they got there.

He took her to one of the chairs, and she climbed onto it. He pushed her in and Calum brought her a plate of spaghetti.

"Thank you." She said again.

"Thank you." Calum said, holding his daughter's hand. "Thank you for coming home with us."


End file.
